Léaslínte Nua
by MermaidsAndOpenSeas
Summary: Takes place during COTBP with modifications. Cora Gallagher, a headstrong Irish maeeve (mix between siren/mermaid/naiad), yearns for more after her parents's death and ends up in Tortuga. After sneaking away with an infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, she finds herself on the run for her own life, and possibly love along the way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Only my twists to the story and my added characters. **

Prologue

As I sat there, watching the waves tease the tide, I wondered what sorta fate brought me da to his end. No idea how tha man died, only that a Mr. Gallagher was no longer sailin' the seas. Didn't make all that much o' a difference ta me; he wasn't around. Left me mum and me ta fend fer ourselves. Left us nuthin' more than that small cottage on the outskirts o' port. It wasn't the most luxurious establishment, but we fit inside fine.

The truth 'bout me da came ta us when he was killed. Word eventually gets around the wo'ld sooner or later. All different versions o' the same tale. Captain Bartley Gallagher, rose to his position by leading a mutiny against the captain o' the Siren's Fury. Years o' lootin' and pillaging or plundering or what have you, caught up with him. Stories of being murdered in battle, fallen overboard durin' a storm; not sure which was real, but what'd it matter? Though me mum had a rough time wit' tha news. Shortly after, winter came and took her ill. Fever bested out any hope we had.

I was 12, just a wee lass. It forced me ta grow up, fend fer meself. Mr. Rory was much like a grand da ta me. An eldery man with graying hair and a short beard. He owned a smithy. Tha man saw me wanderin' tha streets, drunk I was. Any alcohol left by ma, and though I dunno why, I found meself downing bottles endless.

Firstly twas remedial tasks as I learned the craft of creating swords. Said I reminded him o' his daughter. When I asked o' her whereabouts, he told me she ran off to see the wo'ld. Hadn't 'eard from her since. Mr. Rory explained ta me that she was too free spirited ta be bound by land, ta spend her time wasting space in one spot. He gave me a spare room ta reside in. Didn't pay me a lot, claimed tha pay was the caretaking he provided. I didn't mind. He was easy ta confide in, taught me how ta grow inta meself.

But it had me questionin' still. Me own skin wasn't always comfortable. I was often aching, physically, fer something tha I wasn't sure o'. Any extra time I had, I stayed on tha beach. Digging me toes inta the warm sand, the salty therapy washin' over me ankles, then me knees. I didn't question anything o' the sea, or in it. Or meself. Me skin would tingle, like little fish kissing goosebumps. I would predict the weather. Me bones would send me shivering almost violently before a storm arrived. Before me ma left, she would sing a lullaby and hold me tight. She only thought I was scared. But the first few falls of rain ta the sea and I was tranquil as a low tide.

Tha nightmares and dreams were somethin' ta be reckoned wit', me da cursed ta me mum once. As a babe, I would have trouble sleeping wit'out the lull o' tha sea. Or I would fall asleep short, and wake up screaming bloody murder. Voices whispered in my head, never making sense. Me ma was afraid I was cursed or possessed. Me da would brush it off the few times he was home. It became routine and no one questioned it anymore.

The deeper inta the sea I swan, the calmer I felt. It was my companion. The voices woulda scared most off, but it lured me further. I was used ta them.

Sirens.

Shimmering scales reflecting off the moonlight beneath the surface were hypnotic. Beautiful soprano chanting melted with the lower hymns. The language still unclear, though I somehow understood. Surrounded by these creatures, they frantically circled me and I softly shut me eyes. A cool breath o' air flowed next ta me ear;

"Maeve."

When I opened them, the scene disappeared. Jus' I and the sea. Small drops of rain drummed on the water above my head.

Mr. Rory spotted me on tha shore tha next mornin', spewing 'bout how stupid I musta been ta sleep there and what tha hell would've possessed me ta do such a thing. I never told him. Something about me experience seemed almost sacred. Luckily he took it as a dangerous way ta cope wit' me poor childhood. He did tha best he could; he also knew he wouldn't ever replace me mum. I tried ta thank 'im by doing me jobs ta me fullest potential. I suppose I yearned fer someone ta be proud o' me.

Days mended themselves tagether and the voices didn't stop. They weren't ever threatening. Jus' intriguing. I never saw the mermaids again, but they always called fer me. Since I didn't know anything different, I took it fer what it was.

Few years later I got meself a job in Mary's Tavern. A frequent favorite of pirates and other sailors o' sorts sittin' in tha center of port. I served them their rum and whisky. Got so drunk they couldn't speak proper. The music was jolly and tha other ladies I worked alongside would be even jollier when invited to spend tha night next ta one o' the men. I wasn't much interested, I often chose the shore over the scoundrels. More than once or twice I was approached by tha bastards pushin' fer me ta join them. They mostly repulsed me. I saw what a man could do ta his wife wit' me ma and da and I wasn't gonna be on the receiving end. Strangely yet fortunately enough, I was able to send them away by hypnotizing them. To cease the fighting strategy, look straight into their eyes and sing softly the chants the voices taught me. They were putty in me hands and it got them to leave me alone. Sorta like how ya hear the mermaids bringin' the sailors inta them and having control. 'cept fer I didn't kill 'em later.

Tha men o' tha tavern never crossed me mind more than once. Save fer a Sparrow. Bloody rascal visited rarely but ya always knew when he was in town. Quite the infamous man. O' all tha stories I heard 'round the tables, his were me favorite ta listen ta. He was different. Couldn't place me finger on it but I liked it. His stories were tha most unpredictable, kept ye on yer toes. But he was a pirate and like I said, I ain't gonna suffer like me ma.

Somehow I was always the one who had ta serve 'im. Charming, he was. Arrogant. Pompous. Witty. Few short words and a compliment o' me auburn hair had me heart pulsin'. Said me hair had him thinkin' o' the fiery red coral reefs. To his amusement me name is Cora. I had ta talk meself outta his own sweet talk. He did it with me other comrades too. Perhaps I was just a young lass wit'out many real experiences and me head filled with too many o' his adventures memorized. Just like tha way tha voices and the sea made sense and the same time it didn't. Same was he.

Wadin' in tha water had me skin tingling once more. Tha moonlight caressed me face as I shut my eyes to softly wait and listen fer tha voices. Alone in the Atlantic and I began ta feel the presence o' me sisters. Scales brushed up against me knee, I heard the sweet songs. Shivers ran up me spine as I watched light glittering scales create patterns on my skin. The longer I stayed in tha water, the more me body adapted and turned me inta me kind.

"Maeve, follow," they whispered in that language I couldn't name.

I didn't need ta ask what I was bein' told ta follow. They showed me their thoughts and I felt the presence of the Sparrow. Me sisters urged me ta follow 'im.

Leaving a note fer Mr. Rory, I couldn't find it in meself to say it ta his face. He didn't know me secret and no one needed ta. Lord knows what they'd do ta me. Fate would have it tha' I was lucky enough ta barter passage on ship headed to Tortuga. Though it seemed ta make sense, everything moved in a blurred second.

I found meself in a crowded tavern serving drinks in a new venue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tha _Black Pearl. _Some said twas tha last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. Nay. Fer I knew better an' 'slong as there be open waters, there be pirates.

Tha buzz in Tortuga was all about the newest venture o' tha supposedly cursed vessel. Latest word was its precious captain, tha bloody Sparrow, was mutinied upon and leavin' 'er under the care o' Hector Barbosa. On tha hunt for the missin' pieces o' Aztec Gold. Tha treasure o' Cortes 'imself. People gossiped in hushed tones tha her crew was cursed as well, fer any owners o' the treasure immortal. Ta reverse tha doing, all pieces need be returned. Barbosa made port ta look fer tha final piece, an' the Faithful Bride was busier than usual.

Humidity made tha building almost suffocating an' wit' so many drunkards and whores, twas near impossible ta not be neck ta neck. Lively music echoed throughout with several instruments loud and almost obnoxious. Sounded something between an Irish reel er a Spanish melody. A few scattered shards of glass flying about from petty bar fights. Tha candlelight illuminated tha scene and gave it a mysterious but exuberant scape. I wished I knew why me sisters sent me 'ere, fer Sparrow wasn't much now. Odds are 'e wouldn't've escaped the island he was thrown on. There wasn't much left fer me in Ireland anyway. Though I missed the friendly smile of Mr. Rory. I hoped he was doin' well. Sweet man. I would have ta make sure ta write ta him soon.

Durin' tha nights I rented out a room at La Inn Del Mar fer cheap. Unfertunately tha walls were thin an' many a whore lived too close ta me. Gave me more time ta find solace on tha beach. Hadn't seen me sisters since tha move, but the dreams and voices still traveled across. I liked ta see the way me body transformed in tha water. I mastered the art of blending inta it when someone came near, emerging meself fully. If anyone anywhere knew, they'd 'ave me head.

Kept mostly ta meself, I did. Save fer a flirtatious but kind curly headed blond called Estrella. Busty and confident little thing, she was. Few lil' freckles speckled 'er button nose. Sometimes I thought she was too innocent lookin' fer her profession. Clever mind, though. We waited on tha tables tagether and only shortly after I arrived ta the pirate haven, she became a friend. Born of a prostitute and some unknown father. But, down in the Caribbean, it was every man fer 'imself. Or rather, woman in this circumstance. An' when circumstances arise, they must be overcome. I didn't resent any o' the wenches. And Estrella was no different. She kept me company and taught me the do's and don'ts o' the place. Also 'elped me ta get me spot at tha Inn. Quite a clever one, at that, she was. Good ta keep on yer side.

Me hours of practice and labor in Mr. Rory's smithy came in handy. Me hypnotizin', too. Any breath o' a threat and I was able ta defend meself. Rather funny when tha predator got so shocked o' a girl whippin' out a sword that it usually gave me more than enough time ta knock him out and scurry. Under me dress was quite the hiding spot fer weaponry. In dire need, I sang the chant o' me sisters and searched through their deceiving eyes until they became putty in me hands. Able to command them ta do whatever I wished. On me way across the Atlantic, I had ta use that tactic more than enough times. Bein' tha only lass on a ship full o' lustful scallywags made things dangerous. . But I was not a toy ta be tampered wit'. Stood up fer meself in a way that my mother woulda either applauded or fell in heart attack. Mr. Rory woulda said I was almost "tha spitting' image o' his dear daughter." The ship's crew gave me little bits here an' there. If I wasn't gonna "give it up", as they had so kindly put it, I would have ta earn me stay somehow. Mendin' the sails, preparin' a few meals, er me least favorite, careening. As in scrubbin' down any barnacles er bacteria accumulated over the ship. Not exactly easy bein' alone wit' tha lot o' 'em. Faced nasty remarks and was the target o' many a laugh.

I hoisted up me skirts ta walk down the clay steps, me other hand occupied by the tray o' rum. I spotted the table in the corner, not nearly as illuminated as the rest o' the tavern, but close enough to see the dark circles outlined under their eyes. When I arrived through tha mass o' bodies and smoke, I set their mugs down.

"Hard trip at sea?" I inquired.

"You've no idea," the youngest one muttered, rubbing his temples. He must've been a tad younger than I. Curly black hair sittin' greasy atop his head. He sat with two other men. Battered sea-faring clothing and exhausted faces. They looked older than me but not elderly. Middle aged. They stayed silent and took tha mugs gratefully, pouring the poison down their throat with eagerness. I cleared me throat ta indicate me tip. Tha young one picked through his yellow coat pocket and handed me a couple o' coins.

"Thanks, lad."

On me way back ta the bar, I caught a glimpse of somethin' outta me right eye. I slowly cocked I me head and coulda sworn I saw tha Sparrow again. I shook me head no. That'd be too ironic. Instead, I continued me path and when I got to me destination, Max, the owner, thrust new bottles inta me arms. I gasped at the rash pound as it hit me chest.

"What's this fer?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "Got a request fer tha sparky lil' redhead ta wait table ten. Go on."

With a roll of me eyes, I headed back towards the table. Men were so despicable most of tha time. So bloody selfish, the lot o' 'em. Especially pirates. Infuriating. Can't list 'ow many bloody times I had ta remind them that I was indeed not an object. I was indeed not fer sale. I was indeed not put upon this earth fer their bloody perverse entertainment. Damn them all ta hell.

I stopped short in me tracks when I came ta tha realization tha table ten 'appened ta be tha one I almost saw Sparrow at. I groaned ta meself when the braided beard and dangling dreadlocks, leather tri corner hat and mischievous smirk underneath that mustache brought back everything me sisters told me o'. Don't know wha I was groaning fer. Because all at once I wanted ta deliver his drinks but then I wanted ta turn around and runt tha other way. I felt like two parts of a magnet and couldn't decide which fate ta choose. I musta stood there fer too long with a scowl on me face er somethin'.

"What's got ya so vexed, love?" the smooth but gruff voice o' the captain leered.

Shaking the thoughts outta me head, I leaned forward and placed the vile down. That's when I noticed the older man sittin' opposite o' him. Muttonchops and a dirty white shirt, navy vest, and pot belly taking up the beaten wooden chair. Cheerfully grinning down at his new drink.

"Anythin' else ye be needin', sir?" I asked, placing me hands on me hips.

He reached up ta brush me arm, as if it were a reassurance. He kept it on me elbow. With a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat, gold teeth gleaming in the candlelight, Sparrow thanked me. He slipped coins in me pocket, fer which I was always gonna be grateful fer such extra.

"Thank ye;" I said, turning on me heel and getting' as far away from 'im as I could.

Why the man wanted meself to wait on 'is table was too far beyond the edges o' tha map. Too far beyond me understanding. I wasn't tha special ta look at, was I? I knew I wasn't the most unpleasant o' sorts, but I wasn't the most beautiful. Average was the only word I could think o'. And tha bloody heathen had me thinkin' o' nothin'! I felt speechless. I felt the physical urge to go and chat him up. But me mind knew better than ta even entertain the idea. O' all men in tha wo'ld. _The _Captain Jack Sparrow? I was beginning ta think me sisters played some kinda trick on me. Ultimately the bloody sirens were the reason I was a resident o' Tortuga. Perhaps it was a hypnotizin' trick they played on me. One I couldn't register till then. Perhaps they wanted me outta their hair fer some reason.

After me mom passed, I contemplated if I was ever meant ta stay anywhere. Spent me time wondering where I belonged. Tha sea er tha land? I never felt completely at home on land, and in tha sea I felt serene. Was I all human er was I some strange science mystery? Mythical mystery? I had so many bloody unanswered questions. But I couldn't speak of it. Me head was a bloody mess at night when I found it difficult ta sleep. Me sisters callin' me back ta tha sea. What was I s'posed ta do? Every time they called, I went. Every time I went, I was left alone. They never greeted me.

There I was left with the cleanup duties fer tha bar, once everyone desinigrated. Slower than molasses, I'll tell ye. Too drunk ta even walk themselves up wit' their women o' the night. No news on when or if tha _Pearl _had found her final Aztec medallion er if they'd be stayin' a while. I chuckled ta meself as I thought o' a bunch of ruddy pirates staying put on land. Tha smile felt more like a grimace when I remembered all that had me stressin' before. Seemed as if me sisters abandoned me. Not me thoughts er me head, but in reality. I cursed meself fer even listenin' ta them in tha first place. I cursed Sparrow for existing. I couldn't describe tha way I felt around 'im. Drawn ta him, but terrified o' making such a stupid mistake. He had various options o' women. Man didn't need some bloody weird Maeve ta tangle his wo'ld in a knot. If anything, I was doin' 'im a favor. Couldn't tame tha man either. Wild things they all were. However, I couldn't imagine meself bound ta one thing ferever. People change as often as the lunar cycle. Wha ye may have loved one day, ye may be indifferent towards the next. Feelings made things too complicated. Killed me mum. Feelings were recipe fer poison.

Me walk home every night was routine an' short. Made me roll me eyes and laugh at 'ow awake everyone else. Tha town came alive when the sun went down. Like slugs they rolled outta their holes to take tha bait. Bloody scoundrels didn't even need a bloody spell to coax 'em about. Wif tha sound o' me boots crushin' tha gravel, I gazed up at tha moon. Full and bright as me ma's smile used ta be. Briefly I wondered if Estrella would be 'ome yet.

Smoke,-er was it fog, er whichever it was, floated thickly through tha evenin'. Somethin' about whatever gave me an eerie feeling, but I disregarded it. Twas Tortuga and Tortuga never was the normal er homey type. In a stereotypical sense. It had become me home, though I frequent wished I could go back ta me homeland sometimes. However, no good in worryin' 'bout wha can't be changed in tha present, so I quickened me pace and took a right turn towards La Inn. I noticed the back street was dead, usually ye could see at least one er two couples goin' at it. That creepy feelin' rushed over me again like a tide. I rummaged around me pocket fer tha key while keeping stride. Hair raised on tha back o' me neck, making me start to sweat. I felt an odd presence. Evil.

"'Ello, poppet," a voice broke tha tension.

I turned around ta see who it was, but all too soon a grimy hand was slapped against me mouth, keeping the scream inside. I struggled against 'is hold, and saw his partner step from tha shadows to join. Me heart picked up at a dangerous speed an' I kept me best at wrigglin' against him. One hand over me lips, the other hugging me arms down. I kicked wif all me might, but kept missin'. Got me chance when tha other bloke stalked towards me, a sick smile on 'is face. Before he had a chance ta react, I got 'im right in between 'is legs.

"'ey, woman! Don't fight us, we got somethin' else in mind fer tonight," said tha one covering me mouth.

Tha other who I kicked down was groanin' an' cursin' on tha ground, and by a miracle I managed ta get me one arm free to whack the one holding me square in tha nose wit me elbow. I took off runnin'. Close ta the ends o' the alley, I was covered in moonlight and looked fer somethin' ta defend meself wif. All too soon, though, they were back. With a vengeance. Damn it. Looking at me as if I were prey, I hurriedly summoned up the hymn o' me sisters and I. Every step they took, I kept chanting softly, tryin' ta hold me ground. I cut straight through their eyes. It had worked before. What the bloody hell was it doin' now? Why couldn't I just trick them?

"What's that yer sayin', princess?" I began to panic worse than before. When they stepped into the moonlight, their bodies almost turned to ash. Instead, corpses came nearer ta me. Recognizably they were the same who were tryin' ta get me, but they changed. They were undead. The stories be true? Tha _Pearl's _crew really was cursed.

That was interesting.

"What's a pretty little thing like ya doin' out 'ere all alone? There're pirates lurkin' about," tha one I had kicked down asked with a sick twist to his voice. He had black dreadlocks an' sunken in facial bones. Tha other was a bit shorter, a yellow hat on his head and a coat ta match, swaying lifelessly against 'is lifeless body.

Suddenly me mouth was dry. I opened me mouth ta yell fer help, but nothin' came out. Wif me luck, I was backed up inta a corner. Bloody hell. I coulda either ran towards them and made an attempt ta get through, but what were the odds? I wasn't gonna just sit there and wait fer 'em ta claim me. I took off. They created a perfect gap between eachother an' I seized me opportunity ta sprint.

But back inta their arms I fell. God, damn 'em ta bloody hell.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Me voice decided ta give me a chance, and I squirmed against tha almost supernatural hold.

They threw me ta tha ground and when I hit me head, bouncin' off tha ground before it did it again, I knew the bruise would be ugly. I shrieked when the one who'd originally caught me, in yellow, straddled me hips. Bloody good fer nuthin' skirts. I kicked me legs as hard as I coulda ever imagined. He held me arms down with a strength I'd never encountered. Tha dreadlocked bastard laughed at me attempt ta escape, and began explainin' all the disgusting things they were plannin' on using me fer.

"HELP!"

I jumped as a shot was fired just when a hand began ta trace up me leg. Tha man was flung off me and inta tha building beside us. I laid there, paralyzed. Swords were then drawn an' clashed against eachother, names bein' cursed wit tha cruelest o' damnations. I didn't 'ave enough time ta process tha action. I wanted ta get up an' fight wif me savior, but I struggled ta breathe.

"Are you alright, love?" a concerned voice lent me a hand ta stand up.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

Bloody hell.

"Uh… I-uhm-I…" damnit, Cora.

He stabilized me wit his arms, holdin' me upright so as not ta fall. As much as I hated ta admit it, I woulda easily found meself on tha ground once more wit'out 'im. I gave a good look at 'im, coat, the hat missin', but next ta 'is feet, he was breathing rather rapidly too. I didn't see the two deviled asses anywhere. Perhaps they'd run off.

"Put up one hell o' a fight there, didn't ya, lass?"

I could only nod in response. It got me so bloody irritated when I couldn't expel me own thoughts or opinions. I hated not being able ta be independent.

He patted me shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. For a moment there I would've called it genuine. His black eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Guess I coulda called 'im me temporary angel. Dreadlocks interlaced wit beads an' trinkets, red bandana covering any bruises er scratches he coulda gotten on his head.

"Have you got a place ta stay? Are you okay?" he pressed.

I nodded again. I opened me mouth ta speak, and only a croak o' a sob came out. I heard the pirate captain sigh and after digging in his pocket, he offered me a few shillings. I immediately shook me head no. I didn't need help like that. Grateful fer his timing however.

"A man can't understand a woman when she doesn't speak," he chuckled.

"N-no. I'm fine. Th-thanks," I mumbled. I let out a sigh of relief. I could relatively communicate again. Only then did I notice how badly me hands were shakin'. I sipped in a deep breath and began walkin' away.

"You do 'ave it settled, darling? You're sure you're fine?" he trotted up behind me.

I focused on me breathin' fer a moment befere talkin'.

"I-I am fine. Thank-k you."

Before he could chase after me again ta interrogate me, I continued the short path ta me home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wasn't sure if I was ever more grateful ta toss meself on tha' lumpy bed once I got back. I felt numb. A rare occasion on me behalf because I always had some sorta emotion boilin' inside. I was agitated easily. Tha dim shadows of one candle, stout because tha wax was runnin' off rapidly, made tha room seem more cold than usual. I groaned inwardly an' wondered what I had done ta deserve such uncertainty. Me life was one big question. Grew up kinda unsure o' what I was as a maeve, me da never bein' 'round much, raisin' meself. No one ta really talk ta 'sides Mr. Rory.

I traced me fingers through me curly auburn mass on me head and inhaled deep. I reflected on how odd it had been fer of all ta come help me, it'd been Sparrow. As if I couldn't handle meself. Yelling fer help was instinct damnit. I ain't gonna be labeled a bloody damsel in distress. Over me dead body. His bloody timin' was near perfect however. I silently thanked me lucky stars. I bloody hated asking for help. Made me feel incompetent, just the bloody way bloody women were "s'posed ta be." Tha port where I came from in Ireland was a bit more lenient 'bout those types o' things thankfully, but there was always those few people who'd make ye feel as if ye were a walking sin.

What was I s'posed ta make o' me life? I left Ireland in search o' more. Hadn't really found it yet. I knew it existed, I'd heard tha stories. Cursed treasure. God almighty, tha was an interesting one. Terrifying, at that. Bloody hell.

Somethin' inside o' me pulled ta take me out ta sea. I didn't 'ave it in me ta move. I felt almost paralyzed again. Distantly I thought I could 'ear tha sounds o' me sisters. I shrugged it off and laid still. What kinda bloody help did they give me anyway? Went out ta follow tha Sparrow fella an' I wind up in a noisy, smelly pub wif little ta no money? Sweatin' me arse away fer nuthin'. I didn't wanna waste me life takin' up space. I wanted me name ta have a meaning. Sittin' fer too long made me antsy.

I didn't notice when I fell asleep tha the visions I had were gonna lead me ta tha docks in the mornin' wit a bag o' me things.

Tha sun dart across the horizon, splashin' tha waters wit oranges an' pinks an' reds. The water, calm an' still. Cerulean sparkled like a bottle o' champagne. I sniffed tha air, bringing a whiff o' tha familiar salts wit' a tang o' bitter fish an' alcohol. Several ships were docked, tha _Black Pearl _nowhere ta be seen. I felt me body relax at tha thought.

Though early, sailors an' men alike scurried 'round the area doin' all sorts o' things an' grumblin' orders. Most likely after effects o' a night o' heavy drinkin'. I was gonna prove me worth. I decided twas then er never. I wasn't gonna cry 'bout nuthin'. I was most comfortable at sea anyway, what'd it matter? Me vision tha night before in a dreamlike sequence involved tha feelin' o' flight. Complete freedom ta be meself an' stand on the edge o' the map's waters. Like a scene outta tha stories I'd heard. I knew where it was gonna be, an' I was determined ta take it. I hiked me sack up higher o'er me shoulder an' found it was lighter than I recalled when packin' it. Jus' some o' me belongings ta make it last. Anudder skirt an' chemise, socks, an' a bodice. Me silver hairbrush engraved wit' tha Celtic knot, me da had dropped fer me ta 'ave when I grew older, an' me old cutlass from when I worked wit Mr. Rory.

I squinted at tha sunlight strikin' through an' listened ta tha faint sounds o' wood creakin' and curses mumblin'. Turnin' over me left shoulder fer any opportunities o' escaping the pirate port, I spotted a line o' men bein' examined by none other than bloody Sparrow. Same attire as before, but seein' 'is face in tha right light, no one could deny he wasn't necessarily an ugly bastard. But a bastard nonetheless.

Was that it? Why was I always runnin' inta tha man?

He was stalkin' up an' down a line o' perspective sailors. 'im an' tha other man I served wit him the night prior in tha blue, but also a new lad. He looked too innocent ta be involved wit 'em. His eyes wide at all tha peculiarities.

Groaning, I begrudgingly trotted over ta tha line. He had a questionable look upon his face, but kept on wit his inspections an' interrogations. Signing up a crew, he was. Bloody fate.

"You, sailor!" he called on an elderly man wit' a parrot on 'is shoulder.

"Mr. Cotton, sir," said tha one in blue.

Sparrow cleared his throat before speakin'.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" he inquired, speaking so fast I was sure I didn't catch half o' what 'e said.

Tha old man just starred at him, slightly taken aback.

"Poor devil had his tongue cut out," said blue. "So we trained the parrot to talk for 'im. Though no one's yet figured 'ow." I got a better look at the lime green bird perched happily an' almost rethought me brazen actions.

Sparrow, restin' 'is hand on a ripe banana at his belt, -what in all o' hell, shook his head 'efore askin' somethin' else.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question." He stuck out 'is chest ta look defiant. I had ta stifle a giggle. Arrogance wasn't a good look on anyone.

With a few squawks an' a "wind in the sails!" Sparrow seemed content wit his answer. I gulped as 'e moved down tha line and onta me. I stood straight tall an' subconsciously nailed me boots inta tha dock. I bore me eyes as far inta 'is as I could. I would not get turned away.

He studied me up an' down, seemin' ta get a vibe from me. He squinted an' I waited, unsure o' what ta do.

"You, lass, what's such a pretty thing like you doing here?" he asked.

I swallowed before clearing me throat, just as he had done earlier.

"Come ta join yer crew, _Captain."_

"Mm," he thought fer a moment. After staring at me fer what felt like anudder five minutes, he smirked. "And why be that?"

Crossing me arms across me chest, I delivered the same devilish smirk back ta 'im. Not as confident when we get a taste o' our own medicine, eh?

"And why ye be needin' silly answers, Sparrow? Surely ye ain't that bloody desperate fer a crew. But if ya must know, because I work jus' as hard, maybe even harder, than any man ye've ever met."

Recognition spread across his face an' he pointed a hyper index finger up ta me face, almost wit a jump. Our audience's features scrunched up in confusion.

"You're the one from last night," he said so quietly.

"Aye," I answered. "We can say it's me pay ta what ye did fer me, eh?"

Tha man in blue jumped in at tha moment and worriedly interposed rather rudely.

"No no no. It's frightful bad luck ta have a woman aboard, sir."

With one last look ta me, I raised an eyebrow. The captain grinned and whipped out a compass.

"It'd be far worse not ta 'ave her. All hands! Prepare ta make sail!" he shouted ta the line, meself included. It was an indirect answer, but it was a better alternative than spendin' me days practicin' same in, same out.

I followed suit, an' fer tha first time in ferever, felt like I was a part o' sumthin' grander than meself. Also noticed tha ship was a prior East India Company ship. Bloody hell.

I hadn't realized I was holdin' me breath when I stepped onta tha ship. This was a rash decision, but it needed ta be done. I would not be bound by shackles, as it were. Ye're only granted one life an' I wasn't intendin' on wastin' it. Me eyes flew up ta tha sails that were already flapping mightly in tha wind. A shiver ran down me spine.

Storm.

I shook slightly an' felt a burst o' chilliness scurry throughout me bones. I kept breathin' deeply an' evenly. Last thing I needed was fer anyone ta find out 'bout me.

As Sparrow called fer orders, I found meself a lil' outta place. Back when I sailed ta Tortuga, I was taught little about the ships and how ta deal wit' 'em. They underestimated me as a woman. That ain't gonna happen again.

I quickly searched for the way below deck so as ta drop me things off. As I was 'bout ta descend down tha steps, a hand gripped me shoulder. I pivoted me head ta see none other than _Captain _watching me intently. His chocolate eyes searchin' fer something in me, kinda like before. He looked quite ridiculous in his get up. Shin bone o' a reindeer tied ta his hair, beads an' strange lookin' trinkets tied in. Braids in various tangles, tha high cheekbones, one had a scar marked "x" on it. The stories were all true, he was peculiar. But also oddly handsome.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I asked.

"Nay, you won't be stayin' with them down there. Too tempting," he finished with a sideways smirk.

I scoffed in annoyance and rolled me eyes. For a second I wondered what color they were. They oft' changed color dependin' on me mood. Ranged from blues an' greens.

"An' yer here ta save tha day wit' some manner o' a solution, yeah?"

"Quite an accent you got there, Cora, is it?"

I made a _psh _sound in sarcasm.

"Cora Gallagher," I answered, shrugging his touch off me shoulder.

His kohl-lined eyes popped outta their bloody sockets fer a blink. He thought for a moment.

"Uh huh…" the pirate paused. "Well then, Miss. Gallagher, allow me to show you where you _will _be residing. Down you go." He said that a lot more cheery than 'efore. What tha hell.

Unwillingly, but curiously, I reluctantly took the next couple steps till we were below. He arrived next and with a wave o' his hands, quite flamboyantly I might add, to a small door hidden in the corner o' the crew's hammocks. I waited impatiently while he searched fer the proper key in 'is hands.

"Ah!" he breathed happily when he located it, inserting it inta tha keyhole and twisting. Wit' a click, twas unlocked and in we went.

Not much larger than a closet. Tha walls were moist an' 'ad a sticky air 'bout it. Kinda smelly. All that was, was a small cot, some sheets, a lumpy stained pillow, an' a few shelves nailed inta tha wall, a dusty mirror above it. If there was a third person, we probably wouldn'ta fit.

"Quite tha luxury, Sparrow, is it?" I mocked 'im earlier.

Tha look he gave me had taken me aback. It was cruder than I 'ad expected. His eyes looked darker somehow, maybe it was the poor lighting o' me new room. His chapped lips curled down in a frown. I blinked twice an' his face softened jus' as fast as it had tensed.

"_This _is yer new home, Gallagher. I suggest you drop off yer belongings an' get straight to tha halywards. Hope your not afraid o' heights," he ordered.

"'Course not," I shrugged. Not all too often, but a few times on me way o'er ta Tortuga, me last crew made me go up tha ratlines an' have crow's nest duties. I knew a bit 'bout tha sails an' workin' 'round tha rigging.

Tha Captain turned on 'is heel, leavin' me ta me new abode. I inhaled a sharp breath. I supposed I was grateful fer somethun' like it. I just prayed it wasn't some sorta deal where I only got tha cabin 'cause I was a woman an' couldn't hold meself against tha men. Howe'er, tha stench wasn't as revolting in me cabin as it were in tha rest o' tha ship.

I plopped me sack onta the bed, notin' it felt like it mighta been stuffed wit' straw an' feathers. Beggars couldn't be choosa's, I s'pose. Untying tha knot, I then reached in an' began ta take out me stuff an' place it in its new spot. When finished, I stood back an' admired me work.

Not as hideous as where I lived aboard tha _Vanity, _but no better than me room in Tortuga. Closing me eyes, I felt the waves beneath tha ship massagin' her. Everything would be so much more different than it ever was. Leavin' Ireland was a drastic decision, but nothin' this rash. An' ta sail under Captain Jack Sparrow nonetheless. His stories were wha' I preferred, but somethin' about 'im turned me off in tha same way it peaked me interest. 'e was bloody infruiatin' in that respect.

But I didn't want a lousy first day on tha job, so I went ta where I was summoned.

Tha bloody sun just about spat in me face as I made me way up ta tha main topsail. If I were ta look down, I woulda probably been thrown off. I didn't need no rescuin', but I didn't need ta be the crew's laughing stock. Few more steps up the rope ladder an' I began ta fiddle wit' the rest o' 'em, settin' the sheets free fer our new venture.

"Full canvas!" I 'eard from below me.

Dunno what it was, but a surge o' adrenaline coursed up through me blood, causin' a smile ta tug at me lips. A small shred o' hope told me this mighta been wha' I'd been lookin' fer. But I cursed meself an' reminded meself tha' only time will tell.

I tugged on tha ropes an' worked wit' the pulleys, among other things fer hours. Each hour tha' passed, the further we got out ta sea, the darker the sky grew. Me convulsions worsened an' made some o' me tasks difficult. I sighed while lookin' out ta the now barely visible black speck tha' used ta be Tortuga. Funny how some distance makes everythin' so much more small, eh? When I turned me head, all there was, was tha open ocean. Black as tha' night, blacker than tha Captain's eyes. It was uncertain, and mericless. But the unyielding need ta go inta it headfirst gave me an electrifyn' shock. Salty tears pricked me eyes from behind, an' I only figured perhaps tha rain was reachin' us 'ere first, before it unleashed upon tha ship. I blinked them away fast as I could. I needn't be needin' any questions.

"Sail windward, ye scurvy dogs!" a voice, whom I remembered belonged ta tha man in blue from tha tavern an' recruitin'.

Was he wishin' fer death? Why in God's name would anyone sail towards the bloody wind durin' a storm? I climbed down from the riggin', an' saw tha dear Captain at the helm, compass in hand, starin' at it with intense eyes. On my march towards 'im, I had a lanky man hold his arm up ta stop me. He was tall an' slightly awkwardly built. I noticed he only had one eye, fer tha other was made of, wood, was it? Good God.

"Miss," he warned quietly.

I rolled me eyes.

"Yeah?"

He tilted 'is head towards tha helm.

"Best not disturb tha cap'n when he's thinkin," he said.

"'e looks fine. Just a simple question, yeah? Now if ye'll excuse me," I responded, pushing past 'im. I felt his gaze burnin' through me back. I didn't care. I didn't need me first day on a ship ta result in me death.

I trotted up tha staircase, gettin' a few strange looks from passerbys. Ignorin' tha attention, I stood near Sparrow, hands crossed over me chest. When he ignored me, I cleared me throat.

"Eh?" he asked, never once lookin' up from his compass.

"Mm. Aye, Captain, any specific reason we be sailin' straight inta tha storm?"

Tha silence that overcame tha atmosphere was so silent tha a pin coulda been 'eard dropping. I blinked, but showed me defiance. Tha wind picked up almost instantly, curlin' 'round me hair an' twistin' it in tangles. I convulsed fer a second an' inhaled sharp. No way in bloody _hell _would I let tha stupid weather affect me now.

"That is for me to know an' for you to keep askin' yourself, darlin'. Go brace the foreyard," he retorted cockily. Then he faced me, with a snarky smile. "Savvy?"

"Yer funeral, _sir," _I seethed.

"Brace the foreyard! Tie down tha guns, muster your courage, men! This one's gonna be a big one!" Blue man repeated tha orders. I realized I should probably find out 'is bloody name sooner er later.

I went ta it, workin' wit the other sailors as I secured a cannon in tha hull below. When all was done, I came back up ta see tha pourin' rain makin' chaos. Hell hath been set loose, an' we were ta sail through it.

Sparrow.

Tha angry waves sent tha ship lurchin' to an' fro, makin' it a job o' it's own ta balance. Tha wind whistled like an orchestra an' spray from tha' water stung as it hit me face. I grabbed onta tha rail an' looked down fer a moment. Me heart slowed when I saw tha foam o' tha waves run against tha bow. A relieved smile raised up the sides o' me mouth, an' fer a moment, through all tha hustle an' shoutin' an' thunder an' rain, I 'eard me sisters callin' fer me.

"Maeve," they whispered.

I leaned over tha rail further an' tilted me ear ta tha ocean. They called fer me again.

Unsure o' wha' I was exactly doin', but doin' it anyway, as if I was bein' commanded an' played like a puppet, I leaned over so far that I lost all me weight over tha side o' tha ship, an' felt an icy sharp greetin' in tha water. Tha waves tossed me 'round an' I struggled ta raise meself back ta tha surface. Navy blue enveloped me, bubbles sproutin' up from where I coughed under water. I had no control over me body, I was thrashed. Me skirt was bloody weighin' me down. I couldn't hold me breath fer that long, an' felt meself disconnect from tha world slowly.

Maeves could drown.

"Stay, maeve," was tha last beautiful ringin' sound I heard before I lost all consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Voices, though not bein' o' me sisters, echoed through me ears an' only made worse tha pounding headache I had. Me heart felt like it was in me brain. Damn. I shivered, a chill breathed over me, an' I realized I was wit'out me heavy skirt. Still damp, an' me hair felt like a soaked mop. I noticed somethin' soft under me head. A pillow?

I attempted at openin' me eyes, but they were too heavy. I listened ta tha voices. Arguin', they were. A man wit' anudder.

"Why weren't ya watchin' 'er, ya git?! Bloody hell. Now I'm bloody wetter than I was before I went in."

"Cap'n, I told you twas bad luck ta bring a woman aboard, sir."

"I don't bloody care what you said. Bloody lass had me divin' in after her. That's the second time I've had ta rescue a damsel in a week, Gibbs!"

Wha the hell.

Sparrow.

I went ta open me eyes once more, forcin' them awake. Tha room felt moist, an' clammy. Like when yer sick an' feel disgusting. Tha's 'ow tha room felt. It was lit by candles, little balls o' smoke risin' out from tha tops o' em. It was me cabin. I saw two shadowy figures in tha corner; didn't know how they both fit in tha room, but it didn't matter. I made them out ta be blue man an' Captain dearest. I groaned when I tried ta roll over, noticin' the sheets coverin' me.

"Oi! She's awake. Take care of 'er. I'll be retreatin' ta me quarters. We should arrive by tomorrow," Sparrow said, whisperin' tha last part.

I took me hand ta hold me achin' 'ead, and watched as Sparrow made his exit. Gibbs, I assumed, tha elder man in blue, came ta kneal over me. He huffed an' explained what happened.

"Look 'ere, missy, ya don't wanna be makin' a big episode outta things. Tha cap'n has too much on his mind right now. An' I dunno what possessed ya ta do it, but ya went so far over tha railin' that you dived headfirst into the water. Now every smart sailor knows not ta temp tha sea gods. You've a lot ta learn, lass. Poor cap'n had ta go in after ye, I took tha wheel. Don't be doin' none o' that again, ya hear? Fer dead men tell no tales. An' don't worry, 'e only cut yer skirt free 'cause ya were too heavy with it."

I was taken aback. Tha captain saved me? What fer? That's the second bloody time 'e's come ta me rescue. Must not think I can take care o' meself. Tha bastard. Not only that, a piece o' me clothing was now last at sea.

"Alright," I murmured mindlessly.

Gibbs sighed an' stood up ta leave, I was left alone.

Tha sea was calmin' ta me. It always was. An' storms were me favorite, like mum would tell me. But why did I lean over tha rail? Wha' in God's name were me sisters callin' me fer? They only gave me bits o' information, leavin' tha big picture ta be a blurry mess. When they said stay, by what did it mean? Ta stay in tha water, er ta stay on tha ship? Wha tha hell was I anyway? A _maeve. _A God awful cross between a myth an' a sick reality? I didn't ask fer it. I didn't wanna be one. I didn't know wha tha hell it meant. Eyes tha' changed color on mood, weather patterns in me body, scales shinin' in tha aqua, communicatin' wit' the mermaids. Why couldn't it have been anudder girl?

I rolled over ta me other side, me body feelin' drained o' all energy. I felt an ache in me arms, an ache in me legs ta match. I was then facin' tha wall, an' saw a small droplet o' water roll down. I lifted me finger ta catch it, an' studied it on tha tip. It felt cool on me already cold skin. It gleamed slightly in tha light, an' then tha last candle blew out unexpectedly. Tha space was bleak, an' I shut me eyes fer a minute.

_Gleamin'. Shinier than treasure found from a shipwreck. I touched tha skin on' me legs, it felt slimy an' cool. Patterns o' scales developed all o'er, but me legs never joined together. I felt me stomach, tha same was 'appenin' ta it. I should've been terrified outta me wits, but I wasn't. It'd not been tha first time. I delved deeper inta tha blue, an' tha soothin' liquid played wit me hair tha way tha wind did. It ran through me locks, an' behind me spread tha scarlet curls. Songs o' sweet melodies tugged at me ears, in tha language I understood. I followed, an' passed many reefs an' creatures. There was a cove-like endin', wit a small hole as an entrance. Curiously, I swam through it, tha scales caressin' tha rim o' it. _

_ There, there were tha sisters all gathered an' dancin' in tha sea foam. Much like underwater gypsies, I thought. Long hair fanned out beautifully on all o' 'em. I counted 9. Scales lookin' like mine, though they had fins. Sea flowers decorated tha area, an' seaweed swished against tha water's current. A hole in tha top had granted a heaven-like light ta shine down. Tha walls made o' rock reflected off tha light, sparklin' like tha sand. The mermaids smiled sweetly at me, and came nearer. _

_ "Stay, maeve."_

_ I opened me mouth ta speak. So many questions boggled me mind._

_ "They will seek you. Stay. Run."_

_ I shook me head. I pleaded them wit' me eyes, hopin' they'd catch me drift._

_ "You must run when they look. But you must stay."_

_ None of it made any bloody sense. Who was seekin' me out? Stay where er wit' who? Shakin' me head again, I swam closer so I was lookin' inta tha eyes o' the leader. She had enchantin' emerald eyes, an' thick platinum hair sweepin' her slender face. She softly smiled an' raised her hand ta keep me from talkin'._

_ "Listen. Run when they seek, but stay."_

I sprung awake. Tha cabin was pitch black, an' me breathin' was labored. How weird, since I was tha calmest in me dream. Those dreams were visitin' me too much fer me likin' lately. I wished they made more sense. More than ever me sisters were callin' me and givin' me only dividends ta hear. It was a riddle an' they left me ta figure it out? I was sick o' never 'earin' tha whole bloody story damnit.

Me stomach rumbled, remindin' me I hadn't eaten in a long while. I s'posed it wouldn't be too much harm ta pay a visit ta tha galley. I threw tha sheets ta tha side an' slowly stood up. I then remembered I was only in me bodice an' shirt. Damn tha' Sparrow. Musta not been tha' good o' a man if he can't even save a lass from drownin' in her full clothin'. Musta not been tha' strong.

I rummaged 'round me drawer till I could faintly make out tha siholuette o' me extra skirt. In the light, it was a musty brown color, but in tha dark, just black. I managed ta slip it on an' tuck me chemise in. On me way out, I almost tripped over me boots, makin' sure ta put those on also.

Openin' the door, I was greeted by tha obnoxious snores o' tha crew. They laid soundly in their rightful hammocks, swayin' side ta side wit tha ship. I plugged me nose at their stench, an' tiptoed me way. I found a large room, complete wit a grand table in tha middle, a bowl wit various fruits sittin' as a centre piece. Me mouth watered at tha sight. There were cabinets an' chairs on tha walls, a stove wit coal beneath. A stack o' plates an' cups seated on tha counter, and a few boxes o' ingredients. I searched fer an apple in tha heap on tha table, an' found a storage o' salty hardtack. Not much, but I was lucky ta get somethin' mildly sustainable.

I took a spot in tha far end o' the table, windows behind me tha' displayed a vision o' tha night sea like paintin' hung high. I bit inta tha stiff bread roll an' twisted up me face as I tried ta chew. It wasn't the best tastin' meal I've 'ad, but twas better than starvin'. The crunch made me fear that I'd be heard, but it probably wasn't tha' loud.

As if on cue, tha lovely captain graced me wit' 'is less than desirable presence. He swaggered me way an' smirked when he recognized me. I huffed in annoyance. In 'is usual garb, 'cept fer tha coat an' hat this time.

"Good evenin', Gallagher. See you're awake," he said playful.

"As it would seem," I replied, taking tha last bite o' tha hardtack.

He took a seat diagonal from me, propping 'is boots up on tha dark wood. I smelt tha rum radiate off o' him.

"You gotta be sure to never make me go divin' in after you 'gain. You're lucky I'm not bloody maroonin' you fer that," he warned, arms crossin' his chest.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. Well, Sparrow, ye could very well do tha' in tha mornin'. Don't be takin' things easy on me 'cause I'm a woman," I spat.

His smirk only grew. It musta been some sorta game ta him.

"Wha' any other man woulda done is had you in his bed by now. Or left ya to the sharks, love."

Unfortunately, I felt tha heat raise ta me cheeks. I hoped 'e didn't see based on tha poor light comin' in from tha moon.

"'scuze me?" I gasped.

He put his hands up as a defense mechanism. I scoffed, an' stood up ta leave. Bloody animal. Only a few steps from tha doorway an' he spoke again.

"I believe I'm owed a thank you, Cora Gallagher," he stated firmly.

I pivoted me head ta see tha' 'is features were more hardened than 'efore. He was serious? I could take care o' meself jus' fine. Been doin' it me whole bloody life. He had no obligation ta me. I coulda gotten outta tha water if I tried more. But instead, I mustered tha' fakest sweet smile I could.

"Go raibh maith agat," I sang mockingly, an' continued on me way.

"Oi!" he called. I kept walkin'. Suddenly, a hand gripped me arm an' stopped me in me tracks. I reflexively removed meself.

"What _now?" _I complained.

'e studied me fer a minute. He did tha' a lot. I exhaled sharply, impatient.

"Wha' the hell possessed you to jump in that water?"

I thought. Me sisters did. But he couldn't know tha'. I summoned me imagination an' came up wit' a excuse. Wit' a shrug I told 'im,

"Dunno. Thought I saw sumtin', tha' sea is beautiful when she's angry, eh?"

I watched his dark eyes close an' open. Fer as dark as they were, they had a spark in 'em tha' I hadn't seen in anyone else. Curiosity.

"Don't do it again. Savvy?"

I nodded me 'ead an' retreated ta me cabin, leavin' him standin' alone.

"Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot sang among tha silence.

A shiver scurried down me spine as I surveyed tha scene. Fog enclosed us as we sailed through tha shark infested waters, bits o' otha' sunken ships stickin' above tha ocean, an' a cold chill hangin' in tha air. The rest o' the crew stood side by side as we scanned our newest destination. Made me rethink me decision to join a pirate crew fer a minute. Not even makin' a home in Tortuga spontaneously was equivalent ta sailin' under Captain Sparrow an' runnin' afta' a cursed treasure. Leanin' over tha railin', I heard Gibbs interrupt tha silence again.

"Puts a chill in tha bone how many honest sailors be claimed by this passage."

Tha caves ahead o' us were tha prize ta be won. In it were tha treasure o' Cortes his self. Whoever claims a piece o' tha Aztec gold from Cortes' treasure chest was ta be cursed, immortal and unable ta feel. I knew it ta be true since them two tried ta rape me in Tortuga. Only way ta lift tha curse was ta return all tha pieces an' blood money paid. Seemed pretty grim ta me, an' tha outcome wasn't intriguin'. Livin' ferever was a mite too borin'. Betta ta live an' not know which moment be yer last. That reminded me o' why I ventured out wit' tha pirates in tha first place. I wanted a life tha' kept me on me toes, one tha' gave me plenty opportunity ta take bigger risks.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" tha young boy, William Turner, asked curiously, movin' ta stand nearer ta Gibbs.

He was an attractive lad, albeit still a little baby faced. Poor thing was chasin' afta' some Elizabeth girl, tha governor's daughter, circa Port Royal. Captain Sparrow was chasin' afta' tha _Black Pearl. _I remembered when he used ta be cap'n. Then tha stories got 'round tha' he'd been mutinied upon an' tha' previous first mate o' his took position as captain, Barbosa. Tha' was bloody years beforehand, an' Sparrow was yet shipless. Save fer tha stolen EITC ship we were aboard then.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind ta go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl," _Gibbs confessed, takin' a swig o' his flask.

William turned his head wit' a face scrunched in confusion.

"What?" he gasped. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and tells him, 'everythin's an equal share', that should be the location of the treasure too, so, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he got mad with the heat," Gibbs narrated.

"Oh," William nodded. "So that's the reason for all the," an' he tried ta mimic tha' certain unattainable swagger tha' Sparrow carried himself wit'. I chuckled an' took a few steps closer ta join 'em.

"Reasons got nothin' to do with it," Gibbs told him, takin' a seat by tha mast. I followed suit, interested in tha story. William followed. "Now, lad an' lass, when a pirate is marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot -one shot. Now that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol start to look _real friendly," _he explained, bringin' his hand ta look like a gun up ta his temple, cockin' 'is head. "But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbosa," I whispered.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

William raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He was a skeptic.

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Have you not heard the stories?" I inquired honestly. Tha story o' how Sparrow escaped tha island were one o' many versions, but all involved sea turtles. I'd 'eard it many a time.

William shook his head, waitin' fer Gibbs ta answer.

"Well, I'll tell ye," he complied, clearly excited ta tell anudder tale. "He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights, till all a manner of sea creatures came a-climbin' inta his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" tha lad repeated.

"Aye, sea turtles."

I rolled me eyes at this. Perhaps tha legend true, perhaps not. What'd it matta'? Tha Sparrow created a few good tales, but reputation was often a lie. No matter how bloody fascinatin' Sparrow's was.

"What did he use for a rope?" William asked after a pause.

Just then we all turned our heads ta see tha star o' tha myth himself standin' right in front o' us.

"Human hair. From my back," he said gravely. "Let go the anchor!"

"Aye, captain, aye!" came tha voices o' me comrades as they made ta follow orders.

I stood up, an' jus' as I was ta walk away, I 'eard Sparrow make another announcement.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"What makes ye think only ye an' tha lad can go ashore?" I inquired hotly, steppin' right up ta tha captain.

His eyes grew as he looked me up an' down, hands tightenin' on 'is pistol an' sword, steady on his belt.

"I'm captain. Therefore, my ship, my orders."

He pushed past me an' I watched as him an' tha boy lowered themselves inta tha longboat. Imbecile. Wha' tha hell made him think I couldn't make tha trip meself? I groaned, everyone retreatin' ta their own business as we waited. Seein' Gibbs standin' at tha helm, I made him company.

"What's so special 'bout tha' boy Jack's hangin' onta?" I asked.

Gibbs scanned me fer honesty, er somethin' o' tha like I presumed. He checked 'round ta see if anyone else'd be payin' attention, then took me ova ta tha railin' and whispered.

"Tha' boy, William Turner, 's the son of Bootstrap Bill. Previous crew member of the _Pearl. _He stood up fer Jack in the mutiny, and sunk to the depths of tha ocean for it. He owned one of the pieces of gold, passed it onto his son before he died. They need Turner blood to lift the curse."

I nodded.

"So tha' explains much. Leverage."

"Best be watchin' yerself, missy. Barbosa ain't one to give quarter," he warned, eyes narrowin'.

I smirked, me hand restin' on me sword. I spun 'round on me heel an' stepped away. When tha opportunity presented itself, I could assure tha captain tha' I'd not be far behind. I'd already humored 'im a few times, but I wasn't gonna stay back an' let him have all tha fun. I promised meself I'd make me decision back in Tortuga wort'while.

Goin' down tha stairs, I searched fer a longboat. On tha port side o' tha ship, I found one tied up by ropes, ores inside. A huge grin spread across me face, twas' easy enough. I counted me blessin's. Most o' tha crew had retired below decks save fer a few stragglers. Tha soft wind whipped through me hair, curls blowin' in me face. I tucked tha hairs behind me ear an' leaned up against tha railin' next ta tha longboat. Sun nowhere in sight, all was bleak. I wondered wha' tha Sparrow an' William were up ta. An' wha' Barbosa was like in reality, perhaps slightly different than tha stories told? I tried imaginin' tha cursed cave in me mind, but figured I wasn't doin' it justice. No worries, howeva'. I'd find meself in there soon enough.

It'd been quite some time, an' neither o' tha men had returned. Glancin' over deck I saw no one standin' in me way. Wit' an inhale o' breath, I began untyin' the knots o' tha boat. Took some 'ard yankin' an' perseverance, but it came crashin' down wit' a thud. Me heart picked up an' I prayed tha' nobody 'eard me. But when I looked up, I met eyes wit' a portly man. Bald head, brown shirt, an' a scowl on 'is face.

"Ye ain't followin' captain's orders," he snarled.

I smiled sweetly. I'd use bein' a maeve ta me full advantage. Murmurin' tha chant I'd been taught so long ago, I starred inta his brown eyes an' enchanted 'im. I narrowed me eyes an' felt a cool air brush past us.

"Back ta yer cabin, sailor," I ordered quietly.

He nodded an' left. Happy wit' me work, I carefully lowered tha boat inta tha water. I stepped down tha latter ta take a seat. Instantly I felt at home. Maybe not Ireland, but twas a comfortable feelin'. I took tha oars in me hands an' took tha journey inta tha cave. 'bout 'alfway in, I heard me name.

"Cora! What are ye doin'?!"

I saw some familiar faces leanin' over tha ship wit' petrified faces. They continued ta shout at me but tha further away I rowed, tha quieter they came.

I went through a wide openin' an' down a narrow way. Gold an' silver an' e'ery manner o' jewels were tossed about, coverin' tha cave in a sorta blanket. Me eyes widened at tha' beautiful sight. The walls dripped delicately wit' droplets o' water, an' everythin' had a yellow-ish tone from tha lantern I brought along. I assumed tha waters were shallow, but I wasn't chancin' it. As I got nearer, me pulse beat faster. I 'eard clammer an' hootin' from inside.

That was them.

Slightly terrified, but persistent, I dispatched from tha boat an' swiftly tip toed ta a hole in tha cave where I could peak out an' see tha crew at hand. They were cheerin', weapons drawn, as a scurvy man in a bloody ridiculous feathered hat stood next ta a young woman wit' golden locks. She had tha medallion 'round her neck. Took her ta be Elizabeth an' tha otha' Barbosa.

"Suffered, I 'ave!" one o' tha pirates complained.

"Punished we were. The lot of us, disproportioned to our crime! Save for this!" Barbosa kicked his leg ova' an' unveiled tha otha' pieces o' tha treasure lyin' in tha chest. I gasped upon seein' it so close.

But where tha' hell was Sparrow an' William? They weren't standin' in tha crowd. I backed up, an' saw a small pathway leadin' ta tha devil knew where. Jus' after a few steps, I saw tha' bastard lyin' on tha ground, hat tipped off. Too cautious ta speak ta him, fer I didn't want tha odda's ta hear me, I bent down an' tried lightly shakin' 'im awake. He didn't budge.

Damnit.

"Sparrow," I growled, shakin' him fiercely.

He stirred, but didn't wake.

"Jack Sparrow," I said again.

"What? Eh?" he hopped right up an' swayed fer a moment ta regain 'is composure. Not tha' he 'ad much ta begin wit'. His eyes adjusted an' then darkened. If he wasn't so angry, I mighta admitted ta meself tha' he was quite a looker.

He fit 'is hat back on his head. I didn't wanna comment on it bein' a bit crooked. Didn't seem as he was in tha mood.

"Gallagher," he seethed.

"At yer service," I said sarcastically wit' a fake bow o' me head.

"Next time, listen ta me, will you, lass?"

Closin' in on us was heavy footsteps an' sinister laughter. Me heart stopped as I looked to Sparrow wit' big eyes. They encircled us an' I spun 'round ta face 'em. Jack stood behind me casually, but rolled his own eyes when I drew me sword. They aimed their pistols an' otha' weapons direct at us.

"You!" one o' 'em said in surprise. "Yer s'posed ta be dead."

Jack looked down an' patted his torso.

"Am I not?" When he looked back up, he noticed tha' pistol pointed at 'is head.  
"Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par partner, partner…" he rambled on.

"Parlay?" I offered. I'd 'eard o' tha Pirate Code 'efore. Livin' on tha coast o' Ireland had it's advantages when it came ta seafarin' tidbits.

Tha plump an' angry sailor swapped his pistol ta me.

"Damn 'em ta tha depths whatever man that thought up 'parlay!'" he barked.

Jack took a step ahead o' me, puttin' his two fingers in tha pistol holes, an' lowered it.

"That would be the French," he answered calmly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We stood before this Barbosa character, surrounded by tha otha pirates. Me heart pounded in me chest partially outta fear an' partially o' adrenaline. Sparrow's face was wide wit' a cocky smile an' Barbosa didn't seem ta like it one bloody bit.

"I'm inclined to kill you now, Jack Sparrow, without so much as a word, if you don't lose that grin from your face," he warned.

Ta this me cap'n's smile remained. There was an snarky glint in 'is eyes too. Barbosa rested 'is hand on his cutlass.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Sparrow inquired loudly.

Barbosa hesitated an' hesitantly looked 'round at our audience.

"I know who's blood you need to end tha curse," Sparrow continued.

"Say the name, or I'll slit your throat."

Me eyes went wide an' I inhaled sharply.

"No you won't," captain chuckled.

I swore ta God if tha arse didn't wipe tha' smirk off his damn face, we'd both be shot. He exuded too much pride fer his own good. But luckily Barbosa nodded. Instead, tha' portly pirate tha' caught us originally, an' tauntlin'ly put a blade ta Sparrow's neck. At this, Sparrow's smirk grew. Me heart was beatin' so awful I was almost certain e'eryone coulda heard it.

"Now?" he asked, ready ta pounce on me captain.

"Now, Pintel," Barbosa nodded.

Pintel grinned.

"No, don't kill 'im," 'is captain instructed.

Wit surprise an' disappointment, Pintel lowered tha cutlass.

"Allow me the humor of listening to your terms."

Sparrow explained,

"Simple. I have something you want more than anything. The way to free you from the curse of the treasure. You have something I want—more than anything."

"The _Pearl?"_ 'is enemy laughed. "Oh, that's fine. And just how do you expect this to work?"

"You give me the _Pearl_. Then I tell you who you need."

Tha nasty pirate stared at Sparrow incredulously. Me face got real hot an' I tried focusin' on takin' small, quiet breaths.

"That's your offer? I'm supposed to… trust you?"

Our audience laughed cynically. Goosebumps rose on me spine.

"I'm a man o' my word. Ya see, I've got this honest streak in me—in its own way, a sort of curse. Oh, and there's the fact that you have no choice," Sparrow said.

"I'll torture it out of you!" Barbosa threatened wildly.

I glanced ta Sparrow, intentionally smug. Barbosa began ta pace, hand upon 'is sword. Tha cave seemed much more bleak. I realized then tha' tha life I had been chasin' may come ta an end all too quickly.

"You left me on a desert island—what worse can you do?"

"Blast you! I'll throw you in prision."

"Wait as long as you'd like. If I tell you the truth, you become mortal, and you won't come near me because you know I'd kill you."

Barbosa hesitated 'gain. Tha pirates crowdin' us appeared amazed at 'ow tha tide had turned. Their cap'n was considerin' tha idea, an' I prayed he'd go through wit' it.

"You're playing this as close to the edge as any man, I'll give you that. Pintel… set sail. If this fool plan is to work, we'll need the medallion and that means catching the ship which brought 'em here."

Sparrow's smile faltered.

"What—you don't have the medallion?"

"That fool woman took it. You-," Barbosa paused an' looked me dead in tha eye. I shivered involuntarily at his icy stare. Damn. He noticed me fer tha first time, an' scrutinized me from head ta toe. His scraggly beard an' feathered hat suddenly more intimidatin' ta me. "And just who might you be?" he spat, though an evil smile was plastered on 'is weathered face.

Jus' as I was 'bout ta speak up, an' attempt ta stand me ground, Sparrow beat me ta it.

"No one, she's no one," he waved me off. "Distant cousin o' me aunt's nephew, twice removed."

I scoffed, an' when he spun 'round ta glare at me, I went silent. I was a bloody idiot ta 'ave done that. Tha crew laughed an' it echoed throughout tha cursed cave.

"Bosun!" Barbosa called. "Set up Mr. Sparrow's quarters, nice and fine… in the brig. His _distant cousin _is to join him."

Sparrow nodded, an' we were swiftly whisked away ratha roughly by tha immortal men. I fought back an' struggled ta wriggle free, but their grip only tightened.

"Curse ye fer this, Sparrow!" I shouted.

He looked ta me an' shrugged.

Angrily crossin' me arms, I slumped down ta sit on me bum in tha far corner o' tha cell. Stupid man got us both behind bars on tha enemy's bloody ship. Though, I had ta admit, she was a beauty. Grand, tha _Pearl _was. Jus' like I'd seen when docked those times in Tortuga. But bein' aboard was a bit different. It was eerie, an' tha tears in tha black sails blew hauntin'ly between tha winds. I wondered wha' it'd been like when Sparrow was captain.

Speakin' of, he sat on tha ground too, leakin' wit' water. I couldn't find it in meself ta care because I was so annoyed. Maybe wit' any luck tha arrogant bastard would get sick wit' some sort o' contamination. Least he was in a separate cell from me.

"I hate ye," I growled, keepin' me gaze down on me boots before me.

"Hate is a strong word, love," he commented.

Rough waters tossed me from side ta side an' I struggled ta sit upright. Who tha bloody hell was steerin' tha thing? Sparrow didn't mind, he absentmindedly starred at tha water, more an' more gatherin' round our feet.

"Because of yer god damn esteem, we're locked in tha brig," I complained hotly.

He raised a finger an' smirked.

"Ah, but, you're still alive. You're welcome."

Rollin' me eyes, I tried sinkin' further inta tha wall, hopin' tha' perhaps I'd disappear.

"Fer 'ow much longer? Hmm? How's tha magnificent Captain Jack Sparrow gonna get his tail outta this one?"

"On the contrary, Cora Gallagher, _you _wouldn't be here had you bloody listened to me," he retorted.

Lettin' out a loud _ha!, _I uncrossed me arms ta let 'em drop ta me sides. I shook me head an' argued back.

"An' let _ye _'ave all tha fun back there?! No, Captain Sparrow, I'd much ratha be included."

He rolled his eyes an' sighed dramatically.

"My ship, I'm captain. I give the orders. You need a bloody leash or somethin', woman."

I gasped an' stood up, inchin' closer ta his cell, an' put me fingers through tha bars.

"An' where's yer ship now, cap'n? Ain't nobody controllin' me," I said defiantly.

He didn't reply. I hoped I struck a nerve, although tha man didn't seem ta get offended too often. Suddenly tha ship lurched an' sent me back ta tha floor, water splashin' me in a mockin' fashion. I groaned an' knew it'd leave a bruise on me arse. Anudder thing ta pin on Sparrow. I watched as he crawled ova' ta a small hole in tha wood. He peaked through.

"It's the _Interceptor_," he explained.

Hope sprang through me as I imagined bein' outta tha brig an' out on tha open ocean. I sat up straighter an' couldn't help but acquiesce tha smile on me lips.

Sparrow turned 'round an' pointed out tha ship's wound.

"_That_ there is tha ship I was _temporarily _captain of," he said, an' then he pointed his finger downward, "_this _is the ship of which I am _rightly _captain of."

"Therefore I hope all goes well fer ye," I replied, drippin' wit sarcasm.

His expression went flat, as if he didn't give a rat's ass what I'd said. I smiled, smug, when a boom rang out an' shoutin' ensued. Tha noise sounded like a thunderstorm an' cannonballs went off e'ery minute. Smoke seeped its way down inta tha brig. Tha _Interceptor _decided ta make a stand. Good on 'em.

A shrill scream left me as a cannonball went through tha ship an' out tha otha'. I ducked ta tha side o' the brig an' when I cautiously stood up, I thanked God.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Sparrow shouted through ta hole.

Lucky fer me, tha cannon blew right through tha keyhole, leavin' tha door open. I was free. I took a step out an' Sparrow came up against tha bars, rollin' his eyes.

"Oh, come on," he groaned.

I chuckled an' examined tha situation. Me dear captain in need o' me help? What a scenario. His face looked begrudgin'ly pleading.

"I saved your life, now you save mine. So we're square," he said.

Tha betta o' me told me ta break 'im out, but it woulda been all too satisfying ta leave him. Wit one last look at his face, I obliged ta his pleas. He looked like a child, beggin' ta escape a time out. I went 'bout searchin' fer tha keys an' came up empty. I groaned.

"Barbosa has 'em," Sparrow concluded.

I nodded, eyes landin' on his belt. An idea struck.

"Take off yer belt," I demanded.

A spark rose in his eyes an' he grinned.

"I'm terribly flattered, darling, but it's going to be a bit difficult wit' you out there and me stuck in here. 'less you can find a way around it, I'm up for anyth—"

"Shut up!" I scolded. "I have a plan."

Tha' grin neigh leavin' his face, he unbuckled tha belt from around his sash an' pushed it ta me through tha bars. Carefully, I took tha buckle an' stuck tha skinny part o' it in tha keyhole, fiddlin' an' twistin' fer a few minutes. Eventually a click confirmed tha job was over. Sparrow slowly opened tha door an' looked at me.

"Smart girl."

"We're square," I smiled.

Makin' way out ta tha ruckus, shots were bein' flown 'round, swords clashin' an' smoke putrifyin' tha salty air. I squinted, fer some reason thinkin' it'd be clearer. I turned ta see Sparrow havin' disappeared an' I grumbled curses, tryin' ta sneak me way over ta tha grapplin' hooks. I'd swing back ova ta tha Interceptor. But a cursed pirate interrupted me an' gave me a nasty grin. His sword drawn, pointin' ta me stomach, ready ta go. Me eyes widened an' I felt an icy panic when I realized I was weaponless. Mumblin' tha bloody stupid maeve hypnotism' wouldn't work on tha immortal, I'd learned that tha hard way back in Tortuga. Instinctively, I took off runnin 'cross deck, dodgin' bullets an' blades. He scurried afta me an' once I got ta tha railin', I kicked a pirate off tha rope. Poor guy splashed inta tha water. I held tightly an' swung ova jus' in time ta miss a stab from tha man chasin' me before. I took a deep breath an' hopped off, barely landin' on me feet. When I steadied meself, I ran ova ta help Gibbs fight off two pirates at once. I sprinted forward an' held me fist up, clockin' tha man square in tha face. He toppled ova an' I reached down fer his sword. But jus' as I wrapped me fingers 'round it, I was grabbed from behind by rough arms. I shouted curses an' fought 'gainst them, but more came an' though I screamed louder than a bloody heartbroken siren, they wouldn't let up.

Tha entire crew o' tha Interceptor, meself included, ended up huddled ta tha mast o' tha _Pearl. _Tha' Pintel arse aimed 'is pistol ta us, makin' a circle.

"Any of you so much thinks the word "parlay," I'll have your guts for garters," he threatened.

"Oh, please," I sighed, annoyed.

A boom sounded from next ta us as tha _Interceptor _took 'er last stand an' went under in flames an' debris.

"You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth screeched, runnin' ta Barbosa as if she could actually take 'im. He took her arms instead an' smiled evilly.

"Welcome back, miss! Last time on board, you played me right clever. I hope your stay this time is more pleasant. Boys, show her some hospitality!"

He shoved her inta tha group o' hungry immortals as they hollered happily at their approval. At least it wasn't me this time. They pushed her from one ta another, laughin' an' gropin' at her.

"She goes free!" a voice came tha' caused us all ta whisk our heads ta tha source.

William Turner?

He steadied 'imself on tha rail, hangin' onta tha rigging. He aimed his pistol at Barbosa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbosa inquired.

"She goes free."

Tha former mutineer chuckled.

"You've only got one shot—and we can't die."

"You can't. I can," Will said an' changed tha aim ta his own head.

"No!" Elizabeth cried.

Tha lad had courage, but he wasn't tha sharpest in tha bunch. I heard Sparrow chantin' quietly over in another group o' pirates, holdin' him back,

"Don't do anything stupid, don't say anything stupid."

Barbosa squinted an' tilted his head in confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

Sparrow sprang forward an' spoke wit' his hands.

"No one! He's no one. Distant brother of my au—"

"My name is Will Turner,- son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will continued.

A lanky pirate from tha back recognized this an' pointed up in surprise.

"He's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap Bill! Come back to haunt us!"

"You need my blood. And on my word I will pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," tha' insane son explained. Now tha gun was pushed harder ta his forehead.

Barbosa grinned.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!"

He was dedicated ta tha girl for sure.

"Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else?" Barbosa asked mysteriously.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed. And her! Cora! She's to go free as well," he added.

I nodded me head ta him in thanks. I guessed me attitude towards him could be a grateful one. God knew wha' tha crew would do ta me.

"Agreed," tha older captain answered, revealing a revoltin' set o' blackened teeth.

Pintel untied me wit' loathing an' a resentful expression. I was pushed ova ta tha line behind Elizabeth ta walk tha plank. There was a small island in tha distance.

Ah. So I was ta be marooned after all. Brilliant.

Elizabeth hesitantly approached tha board o' wood ova tha ship, inchin' herself forward painfully slow.

"Barbosa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will roared, under tha restrain o' several cursed men.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! It was me who said she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it be a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbosa laughed. He motioned ta tha exquisite red velvet gown she was clothed wit' an' narrowed his eyes. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go."

She stared him down before unbuttoning tha garment an' flung it at 'im.

"It goes with your black heart," she spewed.

He merely chuckled an' handed it over ta his crew.

"Ooh. It's still warm," he admired.

Worse than molasses, she crept ta tha edge. Wit' a look ova her shoulder at Will, an impatient pirate groaned an' stomped on tha plank wit' such force tha' she fell in, screamin' all the way.

I stepped up. I wasn't exactly happy 'bout tha deal, but I'd best get it over wit'. I heard snickerin' an' crude comments said 'bout me from behind. I spun 'round ta face them. Wit' a wickedly sweet smile, I blew them all a kiss 'efore divin' in.

Bastards.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wasn't sure if bein' on tha island wit' tha lass an' Jack were a good thing, ratha than bein' aboard the _Pearl _wit' tha' Barbosa fella an' 'is dirty crew. I watched as tha' blond, Elizabeth, I collected earlier, took on 'er way ta walk 'round tha' island. Didn't seem big enough, but I was too tired ta complain anymore.

I settled meself on tha' sand. I tried ta run some fingers through me hair but it was no bloody use. Tha' curls were more tangled than ever, an' tha salt water weren't helpin' none. I sighed ta meself, floppin' down on me back. I squeezed me eyes tight as tha sun burned through 'em.

Jack was plannin' on tradin' tha' one lad, William, fer 'is ship back. Bloody selish motive. _Pirate, _I reminded meself. Tha' William an' Elizabeth seemed ta 'ave quite an interestin' history. Tha entire thing was messy, an' tha' bargains an' leverage an' whatever 'ave ye, made it all tha more confusing. I entertained tha idea o' regrettin' joinin' a pirate crew instead o' wastin' me life away at Tortuga, than I thought 'gainst it. I'd prefer ta 'ave a mess than nothin' at all ta keep me busy.

I felt a presence near me an' sensed tha selfish git. I heeded no attention.

"Comfortable, darlin'?" he inquired.

I took in a deep breath an' exhaled.

"'bout as comfortable as I can get given tha situation," I admitted.

He took a spot next ta me an' it was then tha' I opened me eyes an' saw he 'ad rid himself o' his "effects" as 'e called them. 'is sword had been as a clothing rack o' sorts, wit' his belt, vest, an' other belongings laid in tha sun ta dry.

"At least yer not alone," he said.

I groaned. Why was he always so bloody full o' 'imself?

"Ba da yuh-duh en dee da," I sang grumpily in a rhythm I'd learned long ago at home.

Jack turned ta me wit' a confused expression. I saw he had his pistol in hand, tha single bullet in tha other.

"What was that, Cora?"

I rolled me eyes, proppin' meself up on me elbows.

"Nuthin'. Ye just always seem ta think tha' yer tha best thing in this wo'ld since God knows what," I explained.

He chuckled an' brought tha bullet up ta examine it carefully. A small smile tugged at me mouth, completely bloody ridiculous he looked. Story said he'd been carryin' tha' one shot fer ten years. Might as well use it on tha' Elizabeth girl; she didn't seem capable o' holdin' herself. Or, 'e could always use it on him.

"Ye just always seem ta keep fergettin' that I am, in fact, _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow," he retorted, neva' breakin' tha' gaze o' tha bullet.

"An' 'ow is tha' goin' fer ye, _captain? _Now yer wit'out a ship. Worse than before, might I add."

He tenderly put tha' bullet back in its' place in tha gun an' set it down. I raised me eyebrow, sittin' totally upright.

"Not to fret, Miss Gallagher. I've got a plan," he assured me.

I crossed me arms. I was still soaked from tha swim over. I silently thanked God tha' I hadn't needed ta remove me bodice, fer me shirt would be see through wit' tha water. In tha short distance I saw Elizabeth come closer, holdin' up 'er skirts so as not ta get 'em wet. Wha' tha bloody hell was the difference, we were all wet already.

"I'm quite sure ye do," I scoffed.

"'course I do. Look at me," an' he held out his arms wit' a smug smirk.

I nodded wit' a teasin' grin. This was tha' same pirate I'd 'eard had sacked Nassau Port wit'out firin' a single shot. Yet 'ere he was, marooned on an island wit' a one damsel in distress, an' meself. Wit' no means o' escapin'. I hadn't thought about a means ta escape. Figured I'd think o' somethin' later. Me mind was too clouded at tha moment. I was too stubborn ta stay there an' die, tha' was fer sure.

"Whatever ye say," I concluded.

Elizabeth met up wit' us an' her eyes followed ta Jack's pistol lyin' next ta 'im. She sighed an' watched him.

"If you're going to kill me please do so without delay."

I let out a low _ha!_ Tha girl was somethin'.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Jack asked haughtily.

Her face came down in a scowl as she tried ta look intimidatin'. She looked pissed.

"You were going to tell Barbosa about Will in exchange for a _ship," _she spat.

Jack's expression hardened.

"We could use a ship. The fact is I was _not _going to tell Barbosa about bloody Will in exchange for a bloody ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now no one has. Thanks to bloody, stupid Will."

Elizabeth's scowl fell an' a look o' guilt crossed her face. She starred at tha' sand ground. I only watched in means o' entertainment. This was interestin'.

"Oh," she muttered.

Jack then stood up, tuckin' his pistol in his sash.

"Oh," he mocked. I hid a smile.

"He still risked his life to save ours," she argued defiantly.

I saw Jack throw his arms up in frustration as he himself let out his own _ha! _and began walkin' in another direction. Tha' damsel paced afta' him an' I contemplated followin'. Twasn't worth it, I decided. Instead, I took a piece o' band from me wrist an' used it ta braid me hair best I could. 'least it wasn't in me face. Tha hairs felt rough from bein' in tha' salty water, but I coulda been in worse circumstances.

Perhaps a small part o' me enjoyed this new life, difficult it may be. It was far more excitin' than servin' stupid blokes by day an' night in tha confides o' smelly Tortuga. I felt more at ease wit' tha sea, but when had I 'er not? I looked out beyond tha horizon an' saw tha sun begin its' descend. Tha sky had stripes o' various color, some lookin' tha same hue as me own hair. I smiled, genuine. If I ignored tha' attitude o' Sparrow an' blocked out tha curse an' tha damsel, I could pretend ta make tha most outta everythin'. I'd get off tha island somehow. I never found meself stayin' in one spot ferever. Go bloody crazy, I would.

I 'eard their voices behind me back before I saw them. Jack now had three bottles o' rum in his arms. Impressive; quite. I'd gotten used ta learnin' ways ta balance as many meself as I could when I was a barmaid. Elizabeth had one, too, though she looked at it in disgust. But she opened her mouth once again, and I half suspected it'd be sumthin' stupid as usual.

"So," she paused. "Is there any truth to the other stories?"

Jack set tha bottles down near 'is feet an' his face grew serious.

"Truth?" he breathed. He rolled up his left sleeve ta reveal an ugly scar tha' resembled tree branches er lightnin' strikes. I subconsciously drew meself back, eyes wide. Then 'e moved on ta liftin' up tha otha' sleeve, showin' tha tattoo o' a sparrow in flight o'er tha sea an' tha P brand. It was scorched inta 'is skin, permanently red. Wha' made me hitch me breath was when he drew his shirt ta present two bullet holes in his right pectoral. Long healed, but still red an' angry lookin'. I stayed silent, an' it musta shut damsel up too 'cause she didn't say anythin'. Jack fell on his bottom next ta me, same seat as 'efore. He popped open tha rum bottle, where did they get these?, I suddenly wondered.

"We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships an' our chances are fair."

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"What about Will? We have to do something." Oh, shut up.

Jack nodded, an' hung his rum up in tha air.

"You're absolutely right. Here's luck to you, Will Turner."

She finally accepted defeat, an' sat besides Jack on ta otha' side. She brought tha bottle up ta her lips and before takin' a sip she sung,

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Jack then noticed I was wit'out an' pushed a bottle into me chest. He smirked crookedly, an' downed tha rest o' his substance. I inspected mine before pushin' tha cork out. Guess it didn't matter where it came from. Smelled like rum, looked like rum, what else was there ta do? I threw me head back an' swallowed thankfully.

"Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá, níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin, níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill, solas ard atá sa ghealaigh!" I sang, dancin' 'round tha bonfire we'd created, bottle o' rum in me 'and, smile on me face, starlight shinin' an' moon gleamin' off tha sea.

"I love this song!" Jack cheered, takin' his arm 'round me waist as we both fell ta tha ground. We were dangerously close, but tha liquid intoxicated me senses an' I felt a sudden urge ta never move 'way.

"When I get the _Pearl _back, ye can teach it to tha whole crew, and we'll sing these songs all the time!" he said happily.

I brought tha bottle ta me lips fer some more. I leaned inta him wit' an unsteady sway an' breathed,

"An' ye will be tha most fearsome pirate in all tha Spanish Main."

"Not just tha Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean," he drawled, usin' 'is hands ta speak. I giggled an' laid me head on his shoulder. "The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel, and a hull, and a deck, and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl _really is, is freedom." Watchin' 'im talk so passionately 'bout this life made me heart swell. His eyes sparkled. I felt his hand snake 'round me shoulder, holdin' me tight. An' I didn't want him ta let go.

I sighed, takin' the rest o' me rum down me throat.

"Must really be awful ta be stuck 'ere then, Jack," I said.

"Mm. Well, the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved," he explained, drawin' ever word out.

Sittin' up abruptly, I threw me empty bottle down wit' a smile. I struggled ta get up ta me feet, usin' Jack as a sorta ladder ta balance. He looked up at me curiously an' I saw tha' sparkle in 'is black orbs.

"Captain Sparrow!" I called cheerfully. "I don't believe a pirate such as yerself woulda ever learned ta take a likin' ta Irish dancin', no?"

He drank tha rest o' his dose 'efore answerin'.

"Believe not," he admitted.

I took 'is hand an' 'elped him up.

"Best ye learn now then, eh?"

He grinned, then takin' his fingers, he curled his mustache up. I laughed an' took a few steps back, towards tha water where tha ground was more flat. I began ta sing 'gain.

"Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir, s d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna."

Dunno where tha energy emerged from, but I 'ad adrenaline shoot through me at such a perfect pace tha' I began throwin' me legs 'bout an' twirlin' round, lettin' some curls escape tha braid. I continued ta sing tha old dancin' tune, an' watched as Jack tried ta copy me movement. I laughed an' felt me feet splash ta refreshin' water as I jumped up as I remembered when tha dance masters traveled from town ta town back in Ireland ta teach tha form. Twas a big tradition back 'ome ta take part in tha festivals an' gatherin's alike, fiddles playin' dawn ta dusk an' strangers comin' in ta teach whoever wanted tha new Irish dance. It quickly became a way ta tell stories, rather wit'out our mouths, but wit' our feet.

Ne'er even mind me skirt slappin' 'gainst tha waves, fer I felt at once in a long while, content. I sang so loud I was nearly screachin', an' I laughed hysterically hearing Jack strugglin' ta follow along. The way tha moon bounced light off tha Caribbean Sea gave me a sense o' magic. Jack reeled towards me an' I noticed tha rum bottle in his hand. I snatched it from 'im an' drank down half of it. His grin looked dare I say proud fer a moment, then stole his drink from me an' finished it off, tossin' it in tha sand. I giggled when 'e laced our hands tagetha an' we continued our singin' terribly off key inta tha water an' twirlin' 'bout in a poor dance.

"It's not day, nor yet awhile, I can see tha starlight shinin'!" I sang.

"N'il sheen la never go fail!" Jack continued.

I giggled so hard at his attempt at Gaelic tha' I snorted through me nose. They were in bloody English!

"Ye stupid pirate!" I laughed, throwin' me head back. Me hair had come undone, tossin' in tha breeze.

"Simply couldn't 'elp meself, darlin'," he admitted. He spun me around in a circle an' it ended wit' me tight 'gainst his chest. Our singin' had ended an' me heart raced against his warmth. I looked up at 'im an' smiled.

"Yer drunk!" I snickered.

"As are you," he noted, smug as hell.

Shivers coursed through me veins like a flooded river an' I couldn't find it in meself ta hold back when I rose up ta put me lips upon 'is. He stilled a second an' when I brought me hands ta clasp themselves behind his neck, he obeyed an' joined me. His mustache tickled 'gainst me skin an' I giggled inta 'is sinful mouth. Tha kiss was wet an' messy an' I moaned when his hands began explorin' uncharted territory.

"Cora," he groaned.

I gasped an' bit down on his bottom lip. 'e said me name in a way I realized I wished ta hear 'gain. His voice was as intoxicatin' as tha rum an' it burned fire within' me. I responded by braidin' me fingers in his hair an' continuin' our drunken act.

When we finally pulled back, our eyes were lust clouded. Tha smoke evaporated inta tha air an' I blinked a few times. He was dangerously handsome damnit. I was so sure 'e was tha devil hisself. It escaped me 'fore I coulda caught it.

"You're beautiful," I whispered.

I shut me lips in a frown, foolishly thinkin' tha' maybe tha wind had carried it away before he heard it. But tha lopsided smirk proved me wrong.

"Yer enchantin'," he drawled.

Fer once I felt a blush color me cheeks, but it also coulda been tha heat o' tha alcohol. I slowly withdrew meself from tha cap'n, an' made me way ova' ta me previous spot by tha fire. I settled down an' rested me head on me elbow below it. I took in a deep breath an' cursed meself fer lettin' tha bloody stupid poison get tha best o' me.

Was I really admittin' ta 'ave taken a fancy ta tha bastard? Damn man was absurdly attractive. Horribly connivin', clever, witty, frustratin' as hell, smart. Last thing I wanted was ta get me heart ruined by a _pirate. _I didn't wanna end up like me ma, all alone on some bloody spit of land ta raise a mistake child, worried constantly 'bout me man. I knew she really loved me da. He seemed ta care fer her, but neva in tha same way. Think she was more o' a burden ta 'im than anythin'.

I prayed tha' if anythin' it was only tha rum talkin' an' tha situation forcin' us tagetha. Like a phase, I supposed. I was sure I hadn't began ta care fer 'im like tha'. 'e was jus' me captain, nothin' less an' nothin' more. Most certainly nothin' more. I would make sure o' it.

Smoke an' heat filled me nostrils, causin' a brief coughin' spell. I jumped up ta see Elizabeth flingin' more barrels an' bottles inta a fire, flames spewing from tha top. I ran over ta her but slowed down once tha poundin' in me temple made itself present. Ugh.

"Wha' tha bloody hell are ye doing?"

She spun 'round an' she was covered in smudges o' dirt an' soot.

"Making a signal. Someone's got to do something to get us off."

A fire signal! It'd easily be spotted. Poor lil' governor's daughter was bein' sought after, no doubt by probably tha entire Navy. My face split inta a smile though I grimaced, puttin' a hand ta me head.

"The effects of too much rum?" she spat.

Spoiled brat.

"Least a lass knows 'ow ta have some fun. Make tha best o' things, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes an' went back ta 'er work. I watched silently, wishin' I had some herbs er sumthin' fer me bloody head. I knew she'd been judgin' me second she saw me. Jus' cause she came from some fancy noble bloody family er whatever didn't make her higher than anyone else. Not all tha world was dealt tha same cards. Then I remembered.

Navy.

I inwardly panicked. They'd take me, they'd hang me. I wasn't innocent no more. They'd take me as a pirate an' pay me no mercy. Was tha' really ta be tha way me life ended? So soon, too. Me womanhood didn't pay me any quarter. I'd need a plan. I wasn't gonna be subject ta tha' treatment. I had experienced too much already ta give it all up fer some stupid laws. I'd get outta it somehow.

Me thoughts were interrupted by captain dearest.

"No! Not good! What are you doing?!" he came, practically squealing, up ta meet Elizabeth an' me. "You burnt all the food! The shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," she repeated clearly.

His arms were flailin' all about in front o' his face, an' evadin' hers as well.

"But why is the rum gone?!" he desperately shouted.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow," she began, sittin' down beside me, "you give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you will see white sails on that horizon."

I rolled me eyes at Jack's reaction. He angrily aimed his pistol at her head, in battle wit himself. He shook violently an' then stuffed it back in his sash. She wasn't worth it. I groaned. So we'd be stuck wit' her then. White sails or not.

Not long afta, it was hazy since me mind was still in tha after effects o' drunkenness, but white sails sailed ashore.

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lyrics used in this chapter. That belongs to Celtic Woman. The song, however, was N'il S'en La.**


End file.
